


Lace

by kurokobun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Very Belated Birthday Fic!, aokise day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been bright pink, lace panties with a tiny bow connecting the white fabric hems. A tad bit snug, perhaps, but overall he had liked them. Liked the soft fiber hugging his buttocks with just a hint of tightness, enjoyed seeing the bright color on his fair, slightly flushed, skin. He’d <em>liked it</em>. He didn’t know — still doesn’t — why a pair of women’s underwear made him feel pleased.</p>
<p>In which Kise has a small kink and he wants to share it with Aomine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

His first pair had been his oldest sister’s. His legs had been shaking as he’d tiptoed to her room, heart pumping and palms considerably sweatier than usual as he carefully went through her wardrobe. The shame had been almost overwhelming (not just because he was _stealing_ from his own sister, but also because of _what_ he was stealing), but the curiosity — as it did often to Kise — got the best of him.

They’d been bright pink, lace panties with a tiny bow connecting the white fabric hems. A tad bit snug, perhaps, but overall he had liked them. Liked the soft fiber hugging his buttocks with just a hint of tightness, enjoyed seeing the bright color on his fair, slightly flushed, skin. He’d _liked it_. He didn’t know — still doesn’t — why a pair of women’s underwear made him feel pleased.

He didn’t tell anyone he kept them throughout middle school; putting them on at times he knew he would be left undisturbed in his room. He liked posing in them, in front of the mirror, admiring the visible bulge of a crotch against the pink fabric. He’d wanted more colors, other variants, try new types, but didn’t dare to steal any more from his sisters, least of all go out and actually _buy_ some, so he’d made do with what he had for a long time, never revealing his secret enjoyment for women’s lingerie. He always hoped none of his friends ever noticed how his eyes lingered slightly at the female underwear mannequins lined up in the store windows. Though, he supposed, if anything they would just assume he pictured real life women’s bodies donning them and not himself.

As he got older and bolder, he decided to try to buy some. If anyone asked he would say it was for a girlfriend. As a handsome, strapping model in his teens everyone assumes he is seeing women on a regular basis, when in reality he had — at the time — spent a considerable amount of time fingering himself, imagining tanned, calloused hands running up his hipbones, teasingly rubbing at his nipples till they stuck through the small bras he was planning to add to the hidden part of his wardrobe.

If anything Kise thinks he’s good at keeping secrets, and he is always equally convincing when he lies, so he expanded his collection, kept them hidden from his mother who seemingly had no qualms going through his bedroom when cleaning. Thankfully, now that he has entered his second year of High School she seemingly finally understands what _privacy_ means, which further encourages him to buy more.

The pair he’s currently donning is deep blue, almost the same color as his Kaijo jersey. He bites his lip as he slides the panties up his thighs, letting them gently snap against his hipbones as pulls on the string to adjust them. These are more in the category of g-strings he supposes, with only a slight v-shaped front to hold his dick, while the flower pattern lace circling his hips are no wider than an inch. He adjusts the string in the back so it is nestled comfortably in-between his butt cheeks and practically grins at his own reflection.

The bra size is so small it barely fits around his pecks, but he likes them that way, practically see-through so his hardening nipples are showing. He takes a deep breath and seats himself at the very end of his king sized bed, eyes still locked on his reflection in his big mirror. After he got into modeling his oldest sister had insisted he’d get bigger mirrors in his bedroom, which his parents had — thankfully — agreed to. It was for his _work_ after all.

He stretches his legs out, and picks up a pair of stockings that came with the outfit. Many times he’d gotten slightly teased for his slender legs, While his arms and torso are decently muscled, his legs has always been on the lean side, but he doesn’t mind. If anything they make the stockings look exceptionally good. After he connects them to his g-string he stands up, and approaches the mirror.

Blue really does look good on him. He’s been told he can pull off several layers of color, but ultimately, blue fits him the most, contrasting his shining blond hair, looking enticing with his amber eyes. He turns to the side and arches his back a little. The bra around his waist feels a bit tight, but it’s not something he can’t handle. He’s yet to try a corset, though he really wants to.

He looks sexy, if he has to say so himself. He isn’t afraid to admit he’s shallowly good looking — he wouldn’t be in his line of business if he _wasn’t_ — but not all men can pull off women’s underwear. He only hopes the one person whose opinion matters next to his own shares his view.

As if a cue, he hears the doorbell ring, heart instantly picking up the pace. His parents had left yesterday for some seminar that would last the entire weekend. His oldest sister will be spending the weekend with her boyfriend, while his second oldest had gone to visit a friend in Kyoto. As luck would have it Kise’s schedule has also left him free for the entire weekend.

He grabs for his robe, wraps it tightly around himself and heads downstairs to open the door. A startle noise escapes his mouth as he’s pressed up against the wall seconds after, a hot mouth finding his in a deep kiss. It clouds his senses for a moment. All he can focus on is the hand moving down his back to grab his ass, then the other that grips gently at the back of his head, tilting his head up to give his visitor better access to his mouth.

His lips are practically getting swollen already, and he heaves for breath when they pull back. He can’t help but chuckle. “Aominecchi… so impatient.”

Aomine pulls back, a lazy grin stretching over his lips as he meets the blond’s gaze. “You said we had the entire house to ourselves.”

“We _do_ , but you’re still an impatient ass,” Kise returns the grin and pushes him back a little enough so he can close the door, but Aomine is pressing him up against it as soon as it clicks in place and Kise emits something that is a mix between a laugh and a moan when the other male sucks on his neck. He gently pushes at the power forward’s shoulders. “ _A-Aominecchi_ … what’s gotten into you? I’m not going anywhere you know.”

“Missed you,” Aomine mumbles between the nibbles he’s currently placing all over Kise’s neck.

Understandable. They don’t get to see each other nearly as much as they’d like, but Kise has to say they make the best of it. For a moment he just wants to lose himself to Aomine’s lips. They always know where to find his sensitive spots. He would’ve let him continue, but promptly stops him when he tries to make a very visible mark on his neck. His manager had yelled at him for almost an hour the last time he’d allowed him to do that.

“ _Aominecchi_ — ” He groans and pulls on the other teen’s hair to make him stop his moving hands, because he’s not sure if he wants Aomine to undo that robe before he has a chance to explain the get up he has underneath. “I-I need to talk to you about something.”

As expected, this causes Aomine to pull back, expression a mix of lust, irritation and… curiosity. Kise smiles sheepishly. Aomine is probably suspicious already. He knows that in terms of impatience they’re equally bad and he knows Aomine is very much aware of this as well, but nevertheless, he allows Kise to pull him over to the couch where he pushes him down, for to slide into the other male’s lap. Aomine’s instinctive reaction is to reach out and touch him — most likely his ass if Kise knows his boyfriend as well as he _knows_ he does — but Kise catches his hands and shakes his head.

“As I said, I need to talk to you about something.”

“How important is it that we can’t talk about it _after_ sex?” Aomine grumbles, his lips forming something the taller male will deny to be a pout that Kise will definitely think of as such.

“What if I said it had to _do_ with sex?”

“… Okay, I’m listening.”

Taking a deep breath Kise wriggles slightly in Aomine’s lap, which only makes Touou’s power forward look even more impatient, and bites his lip. “I have a surprise for you and I want you to be honest with me whether you like it or not. I’ve had this… guess we can call it a _kink_ for a while, and we’ve been together for, what, three months?” At Aomine’s grunt in confirmation, Kise continues. “And I’ve _wanted_ to say something but we had a lot to learn, lot to explore… that time in your school’s locker room was really fun.”

At the mention of that Aomine smirks. His hand is now stroking sensually on Kise’s lower back and Kise grins with him, leaning down to ghost his lips over his temple as he says quietly into his ear: “ _I_ personally think I look pretty great under this robe, but I want Aominecchi to give me his _honest_ opinion. That is, if you want to unwrap me?”

Aominecchi is easy to deal with in terms of sexual acts, easy to turn on. Kise doesn’t really mind considering they’re usually very compatible when it comes to sex, both being highly sensual creatures who likes to make the other squirm, but he has to admit he does feel a _tad_ bit nervous when Aomine reaches his hand to the front of his robe and pulls. The tanned hands moves the robe down from his shoulders first, revealing the small bra stretched across Kise’s pecks. The blond takes a deep breath.

It seems Aomine’s brain has stopped functioning for just the briefest of moments where Kise’s nervousness intensifies, but then Touou’s power forward yanks the robe off of him in one swift motion and Kise’s get up is fully exposed. The blond shifts in Aomine’s lap, waiting for a reaction— _something._ “W-well? You like it?” he tries to sound confident, but he isn’t sure if he succeeds or not.

A slow smirk, and Aomine’s hand reaching behind to give his ass a firm squeeze, however, brings back the confidence he had lost during the wait. “Man, I know it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, but I didn’t know you felt like giving me a _present_.” Kise shudders. Aomine’s voice has lowered; it’s husky, hoarse, causing excitement to flood into his stomach instantly.

“Heh, don’t get cocky, Aominecchi, this is just as much for my sake as yours,” he manages to say with a steady voice, even though his erection is straining against the blue fabric covering it (and doing a very poor job at the moment.)

“ _Really_? That’s interesting.” Aomine’s hand that isn’t caressing his ass moves slowly up Kise’s stomach, finger wriggling under the tightly stretched bra. Kise continues to shift a bit in his lap, feeling his face flush at the attention. Usually, Aomine is a bit more…  blunt. Gets to the point rather quickly. Of course, they don’t always have this kind of sex, there have been numerous slow, gentle sessions that Kise definitely categorizes as downright making love, but when they’ve been apart for as long as they have now Aomine like to dive straight in, take him hard. Maybe against the wall, a table, sometimes even pressed up against the window in Kise’s room.

Kise appreciates both sides of him more than he can possibly express, but this time it’s neither. Aomine’s aura is the same as when he wants to take him rough, but he’s downright _exploring him_. As if he’s something new and not something familiar. Kise feels his stomach churn as Aomine’s hand moves to under the bra completely and finds his right nipple. He gasps, bucking into the other male’s stomach.

“Fuck…” Aomine utters breathily. “Ryouta, you aware what you do to me?”

Kise shudders more. First names. They’ve slowly, but steadily started using them. At least when they’re with each other, considering that they’re still hiding the nature of their relationship to friends and family they have not converted to using them completely. Wouldn’t that just be suspicious? Kise can’t help it though. Man, he loves it when Aomine calls him by his first name.

“Kiss me, you idiot,” Kise manages to breathe out as Aomine rubs at his nipple. He bites his lip to prevent himself from downright moaning. The other male knows him too well. Knows far too easily how to turn him on, how to get him so weak in the knees that he can barely move. It’s been both scary and refreshing to admit that to himself, that as long as it’s Aomine he can give himself away and it doesn’t _matter_. He trusts him after all. More than anyone.

Aomine’s mouth finds his, tongue coming out to push at Kise’s teeth, circle his lower lip and then move in. Kise sucks on it as he ruts against him, eyes falling shut, taking in the arousal that’s getting stronger for every minute Aomine touches him. His own hands find Aomine’s shoulders where he strokes sensually. He yelps when he feels Aomine’s hand pull on the string between his ass cheeks and then let go so it slaps into him. Kise squeezes the other male’s broad shoulders in return, almost as if he’s warning him not to get too cocky.

Aomine pulls away from his mouth then, leaving him breathless and panting. “Bedroom?” he proposes and Kise nods vigorously. As much as he feels too weak in the knees to move it just would not be favorable leaving a mess on his parents’ couch, so he slides off Aomine’s lap, grabs his robe and starts to saunter towards the stairs. And yes, he is definitely swaying his hips like that on purpose.

It shouldn’t have surprised him — but it definitely did — when this causes Aomine to downright snap a little. An arm pushes at the back of his knees so he falls back and into Aomine’s arms, being hoisted up instantly. Kise wants to protest, but Aomine takes two steps of the stairs at a time and suddenly they’re in his room and he’s sprawled out on the mattress with Aomine hovering above him. He has to laugh. Trust him to fall for someone who’s even easier to provoke and easier to drive crazy than himself.

Biting his lip, Kise teasingly lifts his knee to rub against the very visible bulge in Aomine’s pants. “Turned on?”

“You have no idea,” Aomine growls.

“Nee, Aominecchi, what if I help you out of those. I feel like you’re a bit _overdressed_.”

Aomine leans back on the mattress on his elbows and Kise sits up to unbuckle his belt. He pulls the power forward’s pants off in a swift motion rivaling how Aomine had gotten rid of his robe previously, and then leans down to kiss him again, hard, passionate, fingers burying themselves into his boyfriend’s dark blue hair as Aomine’s hands roam down to his barely covered ass once more, giving it a firm squeeze.

“Fuck, Ryouta…”

“Daiki…” Kise breathes, hand moving down to palm at Aomine’s crotch. He licks his lips as he nuzzles into his cheek. At that moment, Kise is the one who feels the most impatient. After a few strokes of Aomine’s covered erection, he pulls himself back enough to unbutton his boyfriend’s shirt. Aomine helps the best he can, but Kise is distracting him with kisses to his mouth, his cheek and his neck, sucking on his pulse point, which is _exactly_ where Aomine is the most sensitive, right next to his Adams apple getting suckled on.

Breathlessly, Aomine says his name again and Kise response is a deep kiss to his lips. He throws the shirt away the moment it’s unbuttoned and starts planting kisses from Aomine’s collarbone and down his abdomen, to his hipbones until he’s reached the crotch area once more.

“Ryouta, I swear to— _fuck_!” Aomine’s eyes shut close and his hand grips Kise’s hair as the blond starts sucking on his bulge over the fabric keeping it contained. Slowly, Kise switches between sucking and nuzzling at the shaft, enjoying the way Aomine’s thighs quiver under the palm of his hands.

“Good?” he asks despite the fact that he already knows, because that erection has definitely gotten more prominent after the attention its been served.

Aomine groans. “Kind of question is _that_?”

“You know I feed on praise.”  Kise smirks and then slips the boxers down Aomine’s thighs.

There’s definitely something lewd even for him about the pleasure he himself receives from putting his mouth around Aomine’s cock to suck on the head. Blowjobs are something Kise never expected to love giving, but he does. It’s a bit difficult, he must admit. Aomine’s size makes it hard to take a lot in and Kise himself unfortunately has an active gag reflex, but he’s learned how to use his hands to make up for where his mouth can’t reach. They squeeze gently; pump it as he switches between mouth and hands, tongue circling the tip when he bows down again to suck.

When Aomine’s finger tighten almost so much it hurts, he knows that it’s time to pull away, a trail of saliva coming from his mouth as he does. He meets Aomine’s eyes and his stomach downright _flips_. He’s always loved those eyes. He’s always loved blue in general, but Aomine’s are dark, like a deep ocean, like a storm, and he can’t get enough of them. But when they’re like _this_ , God… then they’re even darker and call him egocentric, but he prefers it when they look at him.

“C’mere…” Aomine grabs him and leans against the cupboard, hands roaming slowly up his side.

Kise bites his lip to conceal his grin, but it’s not easy. His arousal is pressing against the thin fabric of his panties, poking out and against his stomach. He shudders when Aomine presses him closer, making his erection brush his toned stomach. “Lube’s on the nightstand…”

Wordlessly, Aomine reaches over and grabs it. Kise places both hands on the taller male’s shoulders, pushing his ass up a little to give him better access to prepare him. He’s about to suggest for Aomine to take off the lace panties on him, but stops himself when he feels the fingers make their way in despite the string.

Kise emits a breathless laugh mixed with a moan. “You wanna fuck me in this, don’t you?”

Aomine’s breath ghost over his ear as he leans in to kiss it. “ _Well_ …”

“Go– _ahh_ …” He arches his back as Aomine’s finger presses further in, the second one joining shortly after. “ _Fuck_ …”

There’s a haze that always comes over him when they’re like this; insistent, blissful. It wasn’t there in the beginning when they were inexperienced and fumbling, unsure how to go about their sex life. But now it’s there, ever-present, and makes Kise lose himself. “C-come on… _please_.”

He yelps when Aomine turns them around and presses him down on the mattress. He kisses him in the process, tongue dancing over his teeth, moving in as Kise moans around it. He hears him pop the lock to the lube again, knows he’s coating himself and then he presses in. Kise gasps, arching his back once more, chest heaving, head swimming.

_Fuck_.

One would believe he’d been used to this by now, but it’s always such an… _unique_ feeling being filled up like this. Aomine gradually moves his hips forward till he’s all in and Kise utters something akin to mewling.

“Fuck, Ryouta. _Fuck_.”

Aomine’s sweating profoundly and he hasn’t even started moving yet. Kise has to smile despite how cloudy his mind feel and he brings him down once more just to kiss him. Fuck, he loves to kiss him. He mumbles against Aomine’s lips: “ _Move_ ” and thrusts his hips up, gaining him a loud groan from the teen above him.

It’s like turning on a switch. When Aomine moves he _moves_. It’s not painful, but more like an amusement park ride that Kise wouldn’t mind lasted a few hours longer than possible. It’s a gradual build-up that is focused, concentrated and when it hits its peak its _perfect_. Aomine thrusts his hips forward over and over, one hand locking around Kise’s cock while the other keeps the blond’s hands above his head. He bows down and kisses him through his moans, making it impossible not to quiver.

It’s so much. All at once.

“F-fuck… _fuck, fuck, fuck_!” Kise curses, a thin layer of sweat now painfully present on his body. He’s panting, having kept up with Aomine’s now considerably harder thrusts, but loses his focus when Aomine hits his sweet spot dead on. He arches his back even _more_ , his moan echoing through the house.

Man is he glad his family isn’t home.

This is why they can never do with them around. Thankfully, Aomine’s parents are busy constantly, having given them a lot of opportunities at the other male’s house throughout their three-month relationship.

Aomine’s hand moves down as he keeps thrusting forward, but Kise hardly realizes his hands are no longer kept above his head, he just keeps them there due to the haze. That blissful, perfect haze. Instead, Aomine’s hand travels down to slide under the bra stretched over Kise’s torso, feeling up his nubs.

When he lightly pinches his nipples, Kise throws his head to the side, Aomine’s other hand clenching around his erection.

“D-Daiki…! C-close, goddamn it! Ahhh!”

Aomine comes before him – surprisingly enough – but it’s a matter of seconds. Kise barely feels him spill before he too climaxes over Aomine’s stomach, his entire body keeping pace as they ride out their orgasm, before it slumps back against the cushions. Aomine’s hands give out and he lies himself on top of him. Kise is too spent to comment on the fact that he’s heavy as hell.

His body is warm, is the first thing Kise takes note of when he comes down from the afterglow. Warm and big and very comfortable. He wraps his arms around his neck almost on instinct, bringing him in to kiss his temple. “Liked the surprise?” He sounds a bit raspy from all the moaning, but it doesn’t hurt.

He can feel Aomine grin against his neck. “You could say that.”

The other male pushes himself up so he can roll off of him, and instead lay on his side. Kise follows with a teasing grin. “Did I wear you out, Daiiiiiikiiii?”

“Shut up…” He glares a bit at him. Granted, only with one eye, seeing as he’s too lazy to open the other, but it only makes Kise’s grin widen more as he leans over to kiss his lips again, this time slow and loving instead. Aomine returns it, moving his hand to around Kise’s waist to bring him closer. “Missed you,” he murmurs once they pull away.

It’s hard not to smile at that. Three months… _feels_ a lot longer than it actually is, but so much has happened in such a short amount time and Kise… Kise feels vulnerable, but in a good way, in a way that he knows it’s okay to be; he doesn’t have to be afraid. The blond breaks a smile. “Missed you too, idiot…”

Aomine doesn’t say anything more, but simply buries his face against Kise’s neck with a grin and that’s all Kise really needs. Well, that and a shower, but he’ll let Aomine lay there a bit more, he likes that warm feeling and he definitely likes that arm thrown over his waist. “Aominecchi… shower later?”

“Mm, later,” Aomine confirms, squeezing him closer.

Kise closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Very belated birthday fic for my dear Steph! Decided it was about time I finished and posted this lovely piece for her! I love you, honey, and happy AoKise Day everyone!


End file.
